


Stiles and the Baba Yaga

by Little_Red_Hot_Riding_Hood



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Baba Yaga - Freeform, Bad Witch, Cannibalism, Death, F/F, F/M, Gen, Good witch, M/M, Magic, Multi, Murder, Other, Pack Feels, Russian fairy tale, Witch - Freeform, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-21 16:51:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Red_Hot_Riding_Hood/pseuds/Little_Red_Hot_Riding_Hood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He stood there, the pack behind him and Chris Argent as well. There had been children and people disappearing only bones being found but nothing else. No proof said it was her but the webbing that was found was what was similar to what was known of her territory, the sound of a dog who sounded more demon then normal and the yowling of a cat that could send chills down anyone's spine. He prayed that they were wrong and that she would be able to help because Stiles wasn't sure he could let them kill her, kill Stiles Babushka that had been his only comfort when he lost his momma. Gods he just hoped she wasn't hungry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Stiles could recall the first time he smelt that type of meat cooking. He had been lost in the woods, he had been playing with some kids. He didn't understand how little they wanted him around just was upset when they took him deeper into the woods then he was use to, claiming a game before disappearing and leaving him alone and soon very very lost. He remembered seeing a lot of webs and spiders bigger then his hand but he was already lost and scared so he kept walking, til finally he came up upon a little cabin but what made him have to look twice was the fact the house stood on two chicken legs. The woman who said on the porch sat at a little table working with a mortar and pestal almost as big as he was. She was humming as she worked not bothering to look up at him as he approached. 

“Excuse me,” he said softly still sniffling.

“Yes little one?” she said lifting her head up from her work. Stiles nearly gaped in surprise, when he saw her white hair he expected her to be old but she looked younger then his momma.

“I'm lost.” he said softly. “An hungry.” he added when he realized he could smell something cooking.

“Well that seems to be a problem.” she chuckled. “How did you get here?”

“I walked.” he replied 

“Well I certainly would hope you walked, it would be strange to see a little boy fly.” she replied standing up. She held out her hand which Stiles took. He remembered how his Dad had always told him not to trust strangers but the part of him that was scared and hungry didn't care just let her lead him inside. “You must be very special little one, since neither my spiders, my dogs or my cat tried to stop you. That or they were asleep which they will be very sorry.” she added as she lifted Stiles up onto the table where she started to wipe his face and hands with a damp cloth. Stiles didn't fight her just let her clean him up before changing his clothes into a simple pair of pants and shirt. She smiled and kissed his forehead. She sat him down in a chair and fed him some bread and cheese.

“Who are you?” Stiles asked once he was done eating.

“I am Baba Yaga.” she said with a smile.

“Ba..Ba..Baba Yaga.” Stiles repeated. “Babushka ?” Stiles said after a moment.

“Well you can call me that little one.” She said with a chuckle.

“But you don't look like a grandmother, even though your hair is white.” Stiles replied then after a moment remembering where he had heard the name Baba Yaga before looked up at her in a bit of fright. “Are you going to eat me? Like in the stories momma told me?”

“Your momma is of my homeland.” Babushka said with a chuckle. “An no little one I'm not going to eat you. I'm quite full and I have more then enough to feed me with.” 

“Will you take me home?” Stiles asked.

“In the morning, for now it is late. You may sleep in my bed tonight and in the morning I will take you home.” Babushka said with a smile. 

Stiles could recall her lifting him up in her arms and cradling him close before carrying up the stairs into a small bedroom. Different little trinkets and other things tangling from the ceiling as she tucked him into the bed humming an old lullaby he had heard his mother hum before. He finally drifted off to sleep not remembering doing so. He didn't remember waking in the morning, just a faint memory of broth being poured down his throat as he was held in someones lap rocking and sung too. 

He remembered being found by one of the Hales a young woman who seemed to sag in relief that Stiles was unhurt. She scooped him into his arms muttering words about being grateful that he was alright. He barely recalled her saying something about how she and the others were sure he'd been devoured. It would be years later, after his mother's death and the Hale fire, of Scott being bitten and the alpha pack before Stiles understood. That he had met Baba Yaga and had lived not only lived but his mother had taken him back a few times. Just on the edge of her territory and thanked her for saving him. 

Now he stood there, the pack behind him and Chris Argent as well. They're had been children and people disappearing only bones being found but nothing else. No proof said it was her but the webbing that was found was what was similar to what was known of her territory, the sound of a dog who sounded more demon then normal and the yowling of a cat that could send chills down anyone's spine. He prayed that they were wrong and that she would be able to help because Stiles wasn't sure he could let them kill her, kill Stiles Babushka that had been his only comfort when he lost his momma. Gods he just hoped she wasn't hungry.


	2. Chapter 2

There once lived a man and a woman. Both were very good people, the man a protector of not only the law but of the people. The woman was good and kind. She knew the best way to help the land and its people, she kept the old ways and was loved by all. But one day the women became very very ill and then one she died. The man married a second time, but from his first marriage he had a son, which was what prompted his marriage, he felt he could not raise the boy by himself for he had done it for years and yet he still seemed to be failing. The boy was wild and adventurous just like his mother, the man hoped a woman's touch might calm the boy down. However the mean stepmother didn't like him, beat him, and tried to think of ways to get rid of him for good. Once, when the father was away on a business trip, the stepmother told the boy: "Go to your step-aunt's, my sister's, ask her for a needle and some thread so that I can sew you a shirt." For that aunt was Baba-Yaga with the Bony Leg. 

 

Stiles wanted his father happy, he honestly did but something about Vasilisa just made him feel like he was being watched by a hungry predator. She cooed and pinched his cheeks and talked to him as if he was a small child. He wanted to smack her hands and yell but his Dad was smiling in a way that he hadn't in a long time so he put up with it. That didn't make him feel any less like she was looking at him like she wanted to eat him up. 

He knew if he complained it would seem like he was jealous of someone else making his father happy so he didn't say anything. Just avoided going home as much as possible, which meant hiding out in the woods as often as possible. He could have gone over to Scott's but he was always busy with Allison or Isaac and he didn't want to bother Melissa. He debated on going over to the rebuilt Hale house but Derek already barely tolerated his presence and besides ever since Chris and Peter had started dating, Derek's old loft was also out of the question. So into the woods he went. Sometimes he made the long trip out to see his Babushka and other times he just found a quiet spot to read or work on his homework. He avoided most public places like the library or the cafe since everyone always wanted to ask him about his Dad and Vasilisa, which he didn't really want to talk about. 

Since he was rarely home, Stiles was unaware of the recent string of disappearances of children, but when Geenburg's little sister went missing, no one not even the coach had the heart to really be harsh on the guy. Harris tried but in a rare show of back bone Greenburg called the man out on his shit, shocking everyone into silence as he stomped out of the room. 

“It's getting really bad, I heard his sister is the 8th little kid to go missing.” Miranda, one of the girls in Stiles science class, said to her friend. 

“I heard a few teenagers have gone missing too,” Aliane, Miranda's friend said. “They thought they were running away but with the little kids going missing so quickly they think the teens are being taken too.” 

Stiles sighed and tried to ignore them but it was bothering him. He knew he had to go home today maybe find out what was going on. His father was working at the kitchen table the files spread out before him. 

“Dad?” Stiles said softly stepping over to the table.

“Hey kid,” John said lifting his head up and giving his son a weak smile.

“Is it true that teenagers are disappearing too?” Stiles asked.  
“Yeah kid it's true.” John said. “Just promise me to stay close to home and with someone at all times. I know things have been strained with..”

“Dad its not that. I'm just busy with school.” Stiles said quickly. “It's senior year, I need good grades to get into collage and a scholarship. “

“I know kid, you work hard and you do good.” John said standing up and pulling Stiles into a tight hug. “I can't lose you kid, so be careful, please?” 

“Okay Dad,” Stiles said hugging his father back tight. 

A heavy smell got into his nose and made it wrinkle, it smelt familiar but something about it was bitter. Stiles looked up over his Dad's shoulder, Vasilisa stood in the kitchen doorway watching them. A heavy wooden spoon in her hand, dripping with some kind of sauce. Stiles didn't know then what it was but he knew he never wanted to eat it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter (3) But the boy wasn't stupid, and first he stopped at his aunt's. 

"Hello, dear aunt!" 

"Hello, my darling! What brings you?" 

"Mother sent me to her sister's to ask for a needle and some thread so she can sew me a shirt." 

His aunt who was wise knew of this tricky but could do nothing to stop it only help her nephew and again silently wished her sister was still among the living. So his aunt told him what to do before giving him what he would need.

"There will be a birch, dear nephew, and it will slap you in the face. You just put a ribbon on it and it will let you pass.” as she said this she pulled the dark red ribbon from her hair and tied it gently around his wrist.

“Then the gates will screech and flap. You just pour some oil on the hinges and ease their pain and it will let you pass.” She pulled a small tin of oil from a drawer. 

“The dogs will bite you. You just throw them some bread.” She then pulled a fresh loaf of bread from her basket and stowed it as well in the nap sack she was packing him. 

“The cat will scratch your eyes. You just give it some ham." she said finally placing a bit of meat in the sack as well before closing it up and handing it to the boy. She kissed his forehead and made sure the cloak was tied tightly around the boys shoulder before sending him off with a silent pray to the gods to keep him safe. 

The only problem Stiles found with his promise to his Dad was the lack of people he could go to. He tried talking to Scott but all he was worried about was Allison and Isaac. Melissa had been home for that argument so when Stiles smashed the small table in the living room, she didn't say a word to Stiles just took his shoulders in her hands and led him into kitchen with her and set him down on the table. She made two cups of tea and Stiles nearly cried when he smelled his mother's special blend. She'd only taught it to two people that Stiles was aware of, Melisa and himself. She told Stiles firmly that he was always welcome here, even if it was just her and she was sleeping that he didn't have to interact with Scott or the others. That she missed him being here and as nice as Allison and Isaac are, she missed Stiles. 

“I miss Momma.” Stiles said softly

“I miss Maria too.” Melissa said just as softly reaching over and squeezing Stiles hand. “I know its hard to see your Dad move on but...”

“It's not that, I love my Dad. I want him happy and she makes him happy.” Stiles said softly pulling his hand away to sip at his tea. “But she scares me Melissa.”

“How?” Melissa asked.

“The way Gerald did.” he admits softly hearing her suck in a ragged breath. 

When the truth about what happened that night, Melissa had nearly lost it on not only, Scott and Derek but Boyd and Erica, who had been there with him. Stiles had been more the grateful to find out with the defeat of the druid, the alpha pack and Gerald who had been using her for power that those killed in sacrifice had been brought back to life.

“Stiles you know anytime you don't feel safe you can come to me,” Melissa told him, reminding him of the same thing Maria had said to her the first time she found Melissa with a black eye from her ex-husband. 

“I know,” Stiles said softly giving her a smile before hearing the front door open and close.

“Hey what happened to the table?” Allison asked

“Stiles being an idiot.” came Scott's reply making Stiles set down his cup a little harder then necessary.

“I'm going home.” Stiles said with a sigh standing up and grabbing his bag. “Thanks for the tea, Melissa.” he added kissing her on the cheek.

“You're welcome Stiles, just remember what I said.” Melissa replied.

Stiles nodded his head and left through the kitchen door instead of the front one not wanting to look at Scott, Allison or Isaac. 

Stiles had debated on going home but he didn't want to so he drove his jeep out to the woods, closest to her home and got out to walk. He hadn't paid to much attention when he crashed into one of Babushka's horsemen, well woman. The Dark Horsemen, or my dark midnight, as Babushka called her was in fact a woman, with some of the darkest skin Stiles had ever seen. It was as dark as the night and her eyes as well as her hair were white with sliver threaded through them and glowed with the same light that the moon glowed with. She never spoke just gave him a smile and pulled her onto her horse whose on skin was the same color as her own and took off deep into the woods. Stiles had hated the first time one of the horsemen (woman) picked him up. They never spoke and they were too quiet when they moved but they always were kind to him, making sure no one bothered him when he was in the woods (werewolves the exception after he explained to them). Midnight, as he called her, had to be his favorite. She always made sure he was safe when she could. She had been his mothers favorite too.

Stiles held tightly to Midnight as she drove her steed deeper and deeper into the woods. The horse suddenly reared nearly tossing them both. Both Stiles and Midnight's eyes were focused on a giant spider that clearly did not belong there, it was green with yellow stripes. It hissed at them fangs barred and dripping poison. It charged at them but didn't get close as two of Babushka’s own black and red spiders suddenly jumped on it and ripping it apart. Stiles felt himself shaking the violence that happened no matter how many times he'd seen it bothered him. Midnight let out a sound that sound like a horrible shrieking before she spurred her horse on deep into the woods. The sound of two other thunderous foot falls of two more horses joined Midnight's. Stiles thought at first they were going to take him to Babushka but soon Stiles recognized that he was on Hale land. 

“No take me to Babushka.” Stiles pleaded but none of the riders answered just spurred their horses onward. “Midnight please.” 

The horsewomen shook her head and spurred the horse on faster and faster. Stiles just sighed and held on tighter knowing that none of them were going to listen. They were deep into the preserve only stopping once they reached the burnt out shell of the old Hale house. Midnight slid him off and graced his forehead with a cold kiss before all three of the horsemen (and women) took off back deep into the woods. Three identical shrieks could be heard echoing through out the forest. A few minutes later Stiles phone rang. 

“Yes Derek?” he said as he answered. “Yes I heard it I'm sure the whole town fucking heard those screams. No I'm not, how the hell did you know I'm not at home? Really Derek you are a fucking creeper. No I'm at the preserve. Yeah the thing is I walked. Don't yell at me just come get me if you are so fucking worried.”


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter (4)The boy set off. He walked for a long time, and finally arrived. A small house stood, and Baba Yaga with the Bony Leg sat in it, weaving. "Hello, dear aunt!" he called out as he entered. "Hello, my darling!" she said with a sharp smile, showing off her iron teeth. "Mother sent me to ask for a needle and some thread so she can sew me a shirt." he said trying not to shiver in fear at the sight of her sharp teeth. "All right, well for now, sit down and do some weaving." she said standing and letting the boy sit in her seat. So the boy sat at the weaving loom, and Baba Yaga left to give order to her maid. "Go, heat up the bathhouse and give my nephew a bath, and make sure he's nice and clean. I want him for my breakfast." The boy sat still as a statue, frightened nearly to death, and asked the maid: "Dearest! Don't spend so much time lighting the wood as pouring water on it, and don't hurry hauling water, use a seive for it!" And he gave her a kerchief. Baba Yaga was waiting. She walked up to the window and asked: "Are you weaving, dear nephew, are you weaving, my darling?" "Yes, I'm weaving, auntie, I'm weaving, my dearest!" Baba Yaga stepped away. The boy stood up and noticed the cat watching him with wide yellow eyes so he gave the cat some ham and asked it: "Isn't there a way to get out of here?" 

 

Stiles took a step into the darkness of the woods but was yanked back by a grip on his arm.

“Derek let go,” he said with a sigh not trying to pull away from Derek 's grip. “I can't move if you are holding tightly onto my arm.”

“Stiles shut up.” Derek growled.

“We don't know what traps this bitch has laid you can't just walk in there.” Scott said.

“Shut it McCall.” Stiles growled making the others stare in shock. “We don't know if she's the one doing it or not. An insulting her before we even get properly into her territory is a one way trip into her pot for supper.”

“Stiles it really is dangerous for you to be just walking in there.” Allison said trying to be the voice of reason.

“Listen Argent I've been coming here since I was little she's never harmed me.” Stiles hissed making Allison look away not meeting his eyes. “We're here to ask questions not for you morons to just attack her with out reason. I brought you guys along because....because if I'm wrong, I want to end this quickly but I still say it isn't her.”

Stiles took a deep breath and pulled away from Derek who didn't say anything as Stiles turned back into the woods and took a few steps away before the others quickly followed behind him. Stiles could never remember the woods being so quiet or so empty as they followed the long used path. No one expected the yowl as a large black cat the almost as big as Stiles suddenly dropped from the tree hissing at the others. She wrapped herself around Stiles her eyes blazing with a yellow light.

“No she's not here to hurt us.” Stiles snapped when both Argents raised their weapons. Stiles placed his hand on the cats head before pulling a bit of ham from a pouch and holding it out to the cat, which quickly took it and devoured it down happily before rubbing against Stiles happily with a purr. 

“Stiles?” Lydia said watching the cat with wary eyes. 

“She won't hurt you, not now at least, will you Olivia?” Stiles cooed stroking the cat's head gently, the cat let out a low mewl. “Silly cat,” he said fondly.

“Stiles she's huge.” Lydia added her tone convening how anyone could call something that big silly was insane.

“She's wasn't always this big, now come on.” Stiles said turning and walking down the path again. Olivia still pressed close to his side, she only stopped once to throw and unimpressed look at the others and scoffing before hurrying to catch up with Stiles.

“I think we were just snuffed by a cat.” Scott muttered as they followed quietly behind.   
“No duh McCall.” Jackson said with a snort. 

Stiles pretended to not hear them and just patted Olivia's head as he remembered when he first met her.

He'd been about eight when he had went out into the forest intent on finding his Babushka's house by himself. He'd gotten lost of course but he soon found that was the easiest way to get to her home. She wasn't outside this time but her front door was still open. The sounds of the clacking of the ancient loom she kept in her living room could be heard outside. The fire was burning bright in the hearth as she sat at her work. 

“Hello Babushka.” Stiles greeted happily.

“Hello little one.” Babushka chuckled.

“I brought you something!” he said holding up his nap sack. “Babushka what's wrong with kitty?” he asked when he noticed the big black cat curled up on the rug looking as if to be in pain. 

“She's giving birth little one. She's having kittens.” Babushka said lifting him into her lap and gently stroking his hair. He felt her nails which were always pure white scratch lightly at his scalp.

“Oh,” Stiles said watching the cat with interest. He sat comfortable cuddled up in Babushka’s lap as she started to work on the loom again as he watched as six little kittens were born. The last one was extremely tiny.  
“Is Kitty going to eat them?” he asked making Babushka laugh.

“No little one she's just cleaning them but it seems that little one may not survive.” she said seeing the smallest one struggling to stay close as its much bigger siblings pushed it out of the way. 

“But Babushka you can't let it die!” he had nearly wailed earning a glare from Kitty, who just returned to licking her little one's clean. 

“It is life little one, you know this.” she said with a smile. 

“I know but please,” he said softly, she sighed and smile.

“I will see little one.” she said finally. “Now did you have something for me?”

“Yes,” the little boy said happily reaching out for his nap sack and pulling out a ruffly constructed craft made of pipe cleaners. “It's a Brigid’s cross! Momma showed me how to make one. I made one for Momma and you. Momma said that Brigid and Matka Gabia were close to the same because they both are of fire and protect the hearth. ” 

“It's lovely little one,” she chuckled taking it and smiling. “It will have a place on my hearth. Now I think it is time to go home your momma must be worried.”

“Okay Babushka.” he said hopping off her lap letting her stand up and gently take his hand to lead him out. 

“Bye Kitty, bye kittens!” he said turning to wave at the cat who just snorted and returned to tending her young.

When he and his mother visit two months later, all the kittens but the tiny one are gone. The little one is still too small and Babushka is frustrated as all the others had started to grow. Stiles pleads to his mother and grandmother to let him keep the kitten and with his Babushka's permission, Kitty drops the hapless kitten into his lap where it mews helplessly. 

“Are you going to name her?” Babushka asks as she makes a cup of tea for herself and his momma. 

“Olivia.” he says happily stroking the kittens head gently. “An she's gonna be a big strong protector like her momma.” he says firmly not seeing as strands of magic flowing from his fingers into the small kitten's body as he pets her. 

“Yes she will be.” His Momma said watching them, she looked back at Babushka when she said something in Russian Stiles didn't catch. 

Stiles is brought back from his memories by Derek moving to stand by his right side since Olivia is on his left. 

“Stop fretting sour wolf, it's going to be alright.” Stiles said firmly sounding more sure and confident then he felt. He felt Olivia leaned against him and purred loudly.

“Stiles are you sure this is smart?” Erica asked as the webbing on the trees got thicker the further in they went. “I mean are you even going in the right direction?”

“The best way to find the house is to be lost.” Stiles answered. “It has a tendency to walk off where ever it wants so if I tried to follow a set path we wouldn't find it.”

“Stiles it's a house, its not going to get up and walk away.” Scott said talking to Stiles as if he was simple.

“Scott you are still on my shit list, stop opening your mouth and proving you're an idiot and just follow me. If you get lost without me, I'm not stopping you from getting eaten by either the dogs or the spiders.” Stiles replied half cold he would have kept going if not for the fact Derek reached out and grabbed his wrist and squeezing it gently. Stiles glanced at Derek who just have Stiles a half glare. Stiles knew it was just his way of tell him that he was worried so Stiles didn't say anything else. 

They were deep into the woods when Stiles heard the sound of clicking of spider feet. He knew the others tensed but Stiles didn't stop walking. He called out loudly in polish before he started to sing as well. The others just looked at him like he was crazy but the loud sound of spider's feet stopped and it dawned on them that they were listening to Stiles sing. 

“Amidst great Rocks  
Koschey the Deathless leaping,  
Onward rides,  
Wild and fierce  
And free again from chains.  
Like the storm he howls and weeping,  
Sprays the steppes  
With burning tears of rage.” Stiles sang out in both English and polish. Olivia stay quiet but yowl when a young women dressed in red and black stepped on to the little path. The dress was a deep black with red trim done in an older style from hundreds of years ago. Her apron white and he skin deeply tanned. 

“Hello my dearest.” she said giving Stiles a fanged smile. All her teeth sharp.

“Hello little maid.” Stiles responded. 

“You still sing so lovely. Shall I clean and prepare for your friends arrival at my mistresses home?” the Maid asked.

“No they are not for supper nor for any meal if I can help it. So do not waste your time heating the water or stroking the fire.” Stiles replied digging again in his bag and stepping forward only to be yanked back by Derek. 

The maid hissed bearing her fangs at Derek  
.   
“Derek you asshole let go.” Stiles growled as he pulled a handkerchief from his bag finally and pulling away from Derek stepped forward to the Maid who yanked the boy into her arms hugging him tightly to her. “It's okay he's not going to hurt me. I have something for little maid.” 

The maid let go of Stiles and looked at him curiously but smiled as Stiles handed her the handkerchief. Unfolding it revealed a lovely little spider pin.

“Oh little one you are too kind. Help me put it on please?” She asked happily as she lifted the black hair pin up.

“Of course little maid,” Stiles chuckled as he helped her tie the handkerchief in her hair and then pin it into place with the pin. “Were you hurt the other day?” he asked noticing several scratch marks on her neck once her hair was up and out of the way.

“Was attacked by unknown. It got away.” she said her voice a bit of a hiss. “Not safe in the little one, need to take dogs and leave.”

“We're not dogs.” Erica hissed back her fangs and claws growing. 

“Not talking about you girl.” the Maid hissed. “Not safe little one needs to be safe. Mistress would punish so bad if you got hurt.”

“I'm fine Maid. I have Derek and the pack here with me.” Stiles said softly bringing her attention back to him. 

“Be safe go home. Mistress isn't going to be happy you're here.” the Maid said trying again to convince Stiles to leave. 

“No.” Stiles said firmly making the maid sigh. 

“Little one so stubborn like father.” she spoke. “Can only lead you little way.”

“It's fine if you can take us to the gate it's as far as I'll ask you to go.” Stiles asked. 

“Can do that little one, can wolves keep up? Or do I need sisters to carry?” 

“We'll keep up.” Derek said 

“We'll see.” the Maid said stepping back her body contorting til she became a creature half spider and half human. Stiles just laughed at the others who were gaping at her. The Maid then hauled Stiles up into her arms and onto her back before taking off down the path. With the wolves and the hunters following down the path.


	5. Comb and Towel

Chapter(5) "Here's a comb and a towel," the cat said, "take them and run away; Baba Yaga will run after you. You put your ear to the ground, and as soon as you hear that she's close, throw the towel first. It will turn into a great wide river. If Baba Yaga crosses the river and starts catching up again, put your ear to the ground again, and as soon as you hear that she's close, throw the comb. It will turn into a deep, dark forest. She won't be able to get through it!" The boy took the towel and the comb thanking the cat for its kindness and ran.

 

Stiles remembered once watching his mother sit at her vanity and brushing her hair with a small black comb made of stone. She would hum and sing softly to herself, mostly of battles Stiles had never heard of. 

“Matka?” Stiles said softly 

“Yes little one?” she would reply.

“Who is Koshchey the Deathless?” he asked making her stop and chuckle.

“Some one from a long long time ago my little one.” Maria replied with a chuckle as she removed the comb from her hair and began to comb his with it. “Someone from a long long time ago.”

“Is dead?” Stiles asked

“No sweetie Koshchey is called the deathless because he can't die not unless it is under a very special circumstances and even then he came back.” she said gently as she finished with his hair and tucked the comb away in a little handkerchief and tucked it into a drawer. 

Stiles tightened his hold on the comb in his pocket as he held on tight to the Maid's back and made sure to keep the others in sight. He kept glancing back at the pack nearly laughing as the others struggled to keep up. Olivia raced along beside the Maid not even seeming to tire as the wolves did. Finally the maid slowed as they reached a thin close together woods. 

“What's wrong why are you stopping?” Derek demanded as the Maid helped Stiles down. 

“I can go no further, I must return to my children. Be careful little one, so many things happening not all safe for you.” The Maid told Stiles as she gently stroked his hair. 

“I've got Matka's gifts.” Stiles replied and then added when he saw Derek's look. “And Derek and the pack.”

“You are so strong little one, I almost not recognize the little one who first learn to weave with us.” The Maid added kissing Stiles forehead before disappearing back into the woods. 

“What was she talking about?” Lydia asked as they followed Stiles towards the trees with Derek beside him.

“Hmm? Oh the weaving!” Stiles said with a fond smile. 

“Yes.” Lydia replied giving Stiles a look that says 'duh!'

“Well Babushka keeps a loom in her home. And when I was about 9 I asked the Maid to teach me because well, my mom..” Stiles faltered a moment his breath hitching a bit at the memory. 

He'd gone to visit his babushka right after his mother had fallen ill. He hadn't wanted to be alone but he couldn't stand to be around any more 'well meaning' extended family from his mother's side. Or the looks of pity he got from most of the town. He'd gone out into the woods and screamed and cried begging who ever would listen that his mother not leave him alone. He hadn't heard her for all his screaming at the gods. So turning suddenly to see her standing over him a basket filled with yarn firmly tucked under arm made him fall backwards onto his bottom. She hadn't said word just lifting him into her arms. Stiles always marveled at how no matter how big he got she could lift him up. He buried his face into her shoulder. The smell of faded lilac and the smell of smoke soaked in her clothes soothing him. He said nothing and she offered no words just carried him through the woods through the trees so thin yet so tightly together one couldn't really move through them faster then a slow steady walk. He could still recall the faint sound of the loom going clickty clack clotcky clack as they approached the house. He didn't say a word as the Maid stood up and bowed to Babushka and him before returning to the loom. He had been sat down on the bench chair next to the Maid as Babushka started to thread some of the yarn into the loom. Before going over to the counter to start dinner. Stiles knew neither one would speak about what was happening with his mother. 

“Can I learn?” he asked softly to the Maid who just blinked in surprise as if she had forgotten he was there so he asked again. “Can I learn please?”

The Maid looked over to her Mistress who was watching them before looking back at Stiles and smiled.

“Little one wants to make something for Momma?” The Maid asked

“Yes Maid.” Stiles replied with a small smile

“As you wish little one,” she replied pulling him into her lap.

Stiles felt a hand on his shoulder bringing him back to the present. He glanced up and saw a look on Derek's face one that reminded him of someone else.

“Sorry, my mother had a small loom and she didn't, she couldn't teach me at the time so I asked the Maid and so she taught me. I broke the strands more times then I can count but she always said young ones do.” Stiles said with a fond smile as he led them slowly through the thick trees. 

“So that's how you made that one blanket in home EC.” Scott said. “I wondered how you manged that.”

“Well I was going to make borscht but...well I wasn't sure anyone would eat it.” Stiles replied with a chuckle

“Why not?” Isaac asked finally speaking up. 

“The one I was taught has beets in it and I know I don't have to remind everyone what happened when Jackson tried to cook them.”

Lydia and a few of the others snorted while Jackson just glared.   
“What happened?” Peter said voicing what Chris and Derek were thinking.

“Pressure cooker.” Stiles replied. “he didn't take it off the burner before opening the lead. It blew up everywhere. The whole home economics kitchen smelled like beets for the next two years, if you stand in that spot in the kitchen you can still smell them faintly.”

Jackson muttered and those with super hearing laughed or tried to suppress it. 

“But yeah its why I have a lot of the skills I've got, between mom, Babushka and the Maid. I know how to keep a home.” Stiles said.

“You keep calling her the that, why?” Chris asked.

“Because that is what she is to me.” Stiles replied. “My grandmother.”


	6. The Dogs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Polish is ruff and I only really know a few words, so if I mess up something please forgive me.

Chapter (6) He has not gone far when he happens upon the dogs who want to tear him to pieces, but the clever boy remembers his aunts words and threw them some bread which they eat happily before they let him pass. 

“So she's your grandmother but not really your grandmother.” Scott said trying to understand.   
“Yes Scott.” Stiles replied with a roll of his eyes. “She's always just been there for me and that’s why I'm convinced it's not her.”

“But it also can make you blind to her.” Chris pointed out making Stiles stop look at the older male and start to laugh. 

“I'm not stupid Argent. I know very well what she has done but after so many hundreds of years I do not believe she would ever be this careless or stupid in her kills. I've never know her to feed from Beacon Hills if she still feeds from humans at all.” Stiles said calmly. “Young men and women who are heroes are more to her taste but last I knew she preferred older ones. I believe her comment was it's like fine wine, it's better with age. So I think if she decided to feed on someone, it would more likely be you. Something with bite.”

The cold calm in Stiles voice made the others shift. 

“You've seen her feed?” Chris asked

“No never but I know the legends that surround the Baba Yaga's. I know what you and the others are expecting but it's not going to be what you think.” Stiles replied turning back around and walking again. He ignored how close Derek was to him and the looks he felt from the others on his back. The sound barking suddenly was heard. Making Stiles look up and smile.

“It's just the dogs.” he said knowing the others had tensed up. He dug into his bag knowing what to expect pulling out some good fresh bread from the bakery. 

“They don't smell like any normal dogs.” Scott pointed out stepping closer to Allison as if to protect her.

“Well hell hounds are a bit different.” Stiles replied just as two large dogs looking more like starved wild animals broke the tree line. Stiles barely had a chance to brace himself before they both crashed into him knocking him off his feet and licking his face. “Ack off both you, yes I'm happy to see you two. Hold on, YIKE! Fifi do not nuzzle there!” Stiles said finally pushing the dogs off. He placed a loaf of bread in front of each dog who started to devour them greedy. 

“They look like they've been starved.” Allison said softly. 

“Actually they always look this way. Yack Fifi I said stop that.” Stiles replied as one of the dogs nuzzled at his crotch and he pushed her away. She whined but started sniffing around him and moving over to the wolves and the humans by passing a few and going over to Isaac. She tilted her head and the others tensed thinking she was going to attack before she barked happily jumping up and licking Isaac on the face. 

“She's not so bad.” Issac said with a giggle.

“These are hell hounds?” Peter asked with a snort. 

“Yeah I know, they act like overgrown puppies.” Stiles chuckled patting the dog that had finished it's bread and leaned against him. 

“What about that one? He seems much calmer.” Scott pointed out also giggling when Fifi moved over to him and started licking at his hands. 

“Max is more wary of new people then Fifi is.” Stiles replied patting the dog on the head. “He'll warm up soon enough, now that we've tamed the so called hell hounds we best get a move on.” 

“How'd you know about the bread?” Lydia asked

“Read more Lydia. For a so called genius you really don't know much about the supernatural we deal with.” Stiles replied simply ignoring the glare she gave much to everyone's surprise. “Okay you two you've got a job to do and you aren't doing it siting around here.” 

Fifi whined and moved over to nuzzle at Stiles hand. He patted her on the head. “Not going to work this time. You two will go without supper if she finds out you two stayed to long with me.” 

Both dogs made a whine and licked Stile's hands before moving to leave, Max however stopped near Derek looking up at the wolf with curious eyes before nipping at his fingers. Derek raised an eye brow but nodded in understanding. The hell hound looking a big smug yipped and Fifi returned it before they both took back off into the woods.

“Do I want to know?” Stiles asked moving to stand by Derek.

“You wouldn't understand.” Derek replied simply, a lie and all the wolves heard it but Stiles just shrugged and went about moving forward for them again. If Derek stood a little closer no one said anything.   
\--------------------------------------------------

Back in town a young women with ashen hair sits at the table in the cafe across from the childrens park watching. She sips at her coffee and looks up when someone sits in the chair across from her. 

“Hello Vasilisa.” the young women said with a half smirk.

“Hello Mlodsza Siostra.” Valsilisa replied sitting down and pushing a small container closer to the other. “I take it everything is going well?”

“Just perfect, a few more and I'll be done.” Siostra replied opening the container and digging in. “Only you can cook this good Starsza Siostra.” 

“And only you could make such a mess. You're going to get us in trouble.” Vasilisa sighed but smiled. “We may have problems.” 

“Oh don't worry it will be dealt with soon enough.” 

“Just don't get caught or we will be in worse trouble, I'm enjoying myself here.” Valisilsa replied. 

“Honestly Starsza Siostra don't worry so long as the spell is in place and you keep cooking we'll be fine.”


	7. The Gate

(7)The gates, standing proudly shaped and weaved as two beautiful young women wanted to close knowing they noise they make would alert Baba Yaga, but he poured some oil on the hinges and told them that despite the age they were still beautiful and how he wished he could shine them, and they let him through.

 

Stiles nearly shouted in relief as they finally reached the gates able to see the top of his Babushka’s home. Looking at the iron gate so much taller then ant of them and of the half alive women who were looked down on anyone who enter.

 

“Damn that's hideous.” Jackson muttered.

 

“We could say the same of you.” a pair voices whispered on the wind.

 

“Who fucking said that?” Jackson snapped.

 

“They did.” Stiles said with a chuckle pointing up at the gate. Both women on the gate's pulled themselves away enough to turn their heads and looking down at Stiles and the others groaning softly as the gate seemed to move with them. “Oh I'm sorry! I almost forgot.” he said quickly digging in his bag and pulling out a can of oil and pressing it to their hinges and hearing the women sigh in happiness.

 

“Hello we've missed you.” the women said smiling at Stiles with grim smiles.

 

“It's been a while ladies. You still are both very beautiful.” Stiles replied returning their smile with a real one of his own. “I hate to bother you but has Babushka left today? Or lately?”

 

“Not safe in the woods.” the pair's voice getting shrill as the wind blew through them making their voices a bit louder. “Not safe, even with the dogs, hunters or other. Must stay home and safe.”

 

“I can't.” Stiles replied. “Please let us in and then let us out again. I know you will do what you think is best but please.”

 

“Promise to stay safe?” they asked

 

“He'll be safe.” Derek said placing a hand on Stiles shoulder making the gate look at him with suspicion for a moment before swinging their selves open widely.

 

“That was dumb. They have could hurt you.” Stiles said giving Derek a look as they entered the gates and headed towards the house.

 

“Oh..whoa.” Scott said when they finally saw the house. Her home is a hut deep in a birch forest, in a place that is difficult to find, unless a magic thread, feather or doll shows the way but thankfully Stiles had been often enough to know it by heart.

 

“Be careful it hut has a life of its own.” Stiles said glancing at the little hut that stands on large chicken legs. “It can move about. Its windows act as eyes and the lock is full of teeth.”

 

He wanted to laugh at the others glances at the post fence surrounds the hut. The posts are made of human bones and topped with skulls whose blazing eye sockets light up the forest mostly at evening and night. 

“And before you ask yes those are human bones.” Stiles added as he watched the hut seeming to settle it's self lower knowing visitors were coming. “Welcome to Baba Yaga's.” 


	8. The Birch

(8)The birch wanted to slap him in the face and blind him, but he tied a ribbon around it, and it let him pass.

 

“Holy fucking shit man.” Scott said as the house made a quick sharp wailing noise before the door slammed open.

 

“Lanuage.” Stiles replied with a chuckle as he stepped more to the house but stopping when Derek grabbed his arm. “Easy Derek, it's fine.”

 

“I don't like this.” Chris replied.

 

“And I don't like you but I still let you guys follow me here.” Stiles replied giving Derek a look. “It's fine Derek I promise. Just..don't be rude. Don't yell, don't curse and don't fucking ask questions if you don't want to be dinner.”

 

“You sure she won't?” Lydia asked.

 

“Follow the rules and you'll be fine.” Stiles replied finally getting away from Derek and stepping up onto the porch. He knocked on the open door. “Babushka?”

 

A hand reached out and grabbed Stiles arm. “You were told to stay out of the woods and far away from here.” a women's voice hissed.

 

“I know we just want to talk.” Stiles replied before he was pulled inside the house before any of the wolves could stop it. “Derek I'm fine now wait right there all of you.” his voice said before the door shut behind him.

 

Derek growled but trusted Stiles so he waited and stopped Scott from being stupid. Finally the door opened with a bang.

 

“One of you at a time. The Alpha, then first beta, the rest of the pack and then the hunters.” A voice said from the inside. “And I mean Derek first not you McCall.”

 

“Hey!” Scott protested.

 

“Shut up McCall.” Lydia said firmly.

 

Derek took a deep breath before stepping up onto the porch and into the house. The door slamming shut behind him.

 

“Now did you come here or were you sent?” the voice asked.

 

“I came here for help.” Derek replied remembering something he once had heard.

 

“That was the right answer.” the voice replied and the darkness faded from his face and the room seemed to light up. Stiles sat at the table with a cup of tea in his hands and giving Derek a smile.

 

“Now before I invite everyone else in why don't you have a seat and enjoy some tea. It's fresh.” Baba Yaga said. She stood by her oven with a wooden spoon in her hand.

 

“Yes ma'am.” Derek said moving to stand beside Stiles.

 

“He's got manners.” Baba Yaga said. “I think I'll like this one.”

 

“Not for supper.” Stiles said. “He's not really a hero but then again.”

 

“He's too young for my taste and I would never eat anyone who means anything to you.” She said with a chuckle as she pouted another cup of tea and sat it down in front of the chair next to Stiles. “Now I understand some issues have been going on in the town and Stiles explained that you all think it was me.”

 

“No offense ma'am but it does sort of fit your history.” Derek replied.

 

“Someone listened to the stories I'm surprised but I'm sure Tali taught you that I don't kill outside my woods and even then I don't bother Beacon Hills. Family and all that.” Baba Yaga said as she stirred a pot on the stove.

 

“Yes ma'am but we still have to check everything.” Derek replied sipping the tea.

 

“Alright I'm willing to listen to your reasons and the others.” Baba Yaga said after a moment. “Who's your first Beta?”

 

“Boyd.” Stiles answered.

 

“How did you know that? I haven't told them.” Derek replied.

 

“It wasn't that hard. Erica is still to unpredictable and throws her gender around, Isaac is torn between you and Scott, who I don't care is a lousy pseudo alpha, Jackson still has too much to learn.” Stiles explained. “Boyd is the only one who thinks.”

 

Derek started at Stiles in both surprise and somewhat happniss the other understood.

 

“Alright.” Baba Yaga said the door opening. “Boyd, first beta to the Hale pack you first. Then the others. Hunters and Pack McCall stay out there til invited in.”

 

Stiles could see the surprise look on Boyd's face from where he was sitting and tried not to laugh as the other stepped inside the hut, he was soon followed by Erica, Lydia, Jackson and Isaac who scrambled to be behind Stiles. Stiles just smiled and reached out a hand to pat Isaac's arm gently giving the wolf a smile which he returned.

 

“I'm not going to ask the question again since your Alpha speaks for you.” Baba Yaga said looking the wolves over then her eyes settling on Lydia. “A banshee? Now I've seen everything.”

 

“You know what I am?” Lydia said in surprise.

 

“Yes I do.” Baba Yaga replied with a frown as Stiles grabbed Lydia's arm.

 

“No questions.” he reminded her, Lydia looked ready to protest but kept quiet. “Babushka will please invite the others in or Scott will do something stupid and I don't want my best friend to end up as supper though I suspect Chris Argent is more your type.”

 

“Alright my little beautiful one.” Baba Yaga said and the door opened again. “Scott McCall, Hunters Argent you may enter my home.”

 

Scott and of course both Argent's look wary at Baba Yaga.

 

“You can't be her you are far to young.” Chris said without thinking making Baba Yaga burst into laughter that seemed to rattle the whole house and the wind outside seemed to shriek with her while the wolves tried not to cover their ears.

 

  
“Oh you are my type.” Baba Yaga said with a laugh. “But I promise my grand child you would not be supper. To bad to bad.” she said still laughing as she rocked back on her feet. “Maybe no supper but something else.” she added with a sharp smile that made Allison step closer to her father.

 

“Babushka.” Stiles said.

 

“Alright my little one, later later.” she chattered again in a hum. “So many guests been far to long since so many and not supper.”

 

“Babushka.” Stiles said again with a fond smile.

 

“Sorry dear now tell me, why, despite warnings, and many regeusts you came out here?” She said sitting back on her heels.

 

“It's getting worse..more and more children and no teenagers are disappearing.” Stiles explained. “It..creatures like yours have shown up.”

 

“But are not mine..” Baba Yaga said tapping her spoon. “Some one is using my friend but I can't say who. It is not in my way to tell.”

 

“Then you are no help.” Chris said a bit rudely but to his and the others surprise she just smiled sharply.

 

“Now I said not my kills, my pets and creatures. I never said I wouldn't help.” Baba Yaga said. “But of course..it comes with a price.”

 

 

 


	9. Tied in knots

(9) Meanwhile, the cat sat at the weaving loom and started weaving. He didn't weave so much as he tied the threads into knots. Baba Yaga walked up to the window and asked: "Are you weaving, dear nephew, are you weaving, my darling?" "Yes, I'm weaving, auntie, I'm weaving, my dearest," the cat answered in his rough voice.

 

“No.” Allison said after the request was heard.

 

“Allison this is not your decision” Chris said placing his hands gently on his daughters shoulders but it was obvious the request bothered him.

 

“But she's being unreasonable.” Scott protested.

 

“She's being kind.” Stiles interrupted. “If you did any reading you'd find that task is..well I won't say easier but calmer than what she's had others do.”

 

“It also has a greater chance of you coming out alive.” Baba Yaga said as she stirred her stew pot. “I can't intervene because that violates my deal with the heros. I like living here, my friend likes living here. We would never endanger our rights to stay but nothing in life is free. So Argent you have a choice to make.”

 

“Why him?” Allison demanded.

 

“Because you are all to young.”

 

“Peter isn't!”

 

“Peter is off limits due to a promise I made Tali and I don't like dog.” Baba Yaga replied. “Too much damn fur and look at him, no meat. Won't make a mouthful.”

 

“I'm insulted and thankful at the same time.” Peter muttered but kept everything else to his self.

 

“I'll give you time to think about it. Stiles take them back now.” Baba Yaga said.

 

“But..” Scott interrupted making the woman sigh. Her hand came up and she back handed him across the room.

 

“Honestly are you stupid or just selfish?” she hissed. “You are worried about your girlfriend when there is something out there devouring children. It's moving to teenagers because it's trying to avoid being found.” she said reaching out her broom coming to her hand and she raised it up.

 

“No don't intervene.” Stiles said getting to his feet when Allison went to help Scott as the older woman started to hit him with the broom making sure the bristles scrapped across skin. “It won't kill him, it will barely leave marks but it's going to sting like hell.”

 

“Voice of experience?” Peter couldn't help but ask at Scott's yelps.

 

“Yep.” Stiles replied with a snort. “Except she's being nice spreading it out, I couldn't sit right for weeks after that spanking.”

 

“What did you do?”

 

“Ah..well I broke a spoon, snapped the strings on the loom well the ones I didn't tie into knots, upset the cat, and a long list of things.” Stiles admitted with a sheepish smile. “Kind of being a general brat.”

 

“And she didn't want to eat you?” came Chris's shocked question.

 

“Bah boy is family. I love him too much to eat him.” Baba Yaga said coming back over and leaving a whimpering Scoot on the floor. “Take them home. Don't come here again until I say is safe. Or last experience will seem like gentle touch. Argent I expect your answer in three days if not sooner.”

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

(10)Baba Yaga ran into the house. She saw that the boy was gone, and the started hitting the cat and yell at him -- why didn't he scratch out his eyes?

 

"How many years have I served you," the cat said, "you never even gave me a bone, and he gave me some ham." Baba Yaga became furious at the dogs, the gate, the birch, and the maid, and she started hitting and beating them.

 

The dogs told her: "How many years have we served you, you never even gave us a burnt crust, and he gave us some bread."

 

The gate said: "How many years have I served you, you never even poured water on my hinges, and he poured oil on them."

 

The birch said: "How many years have I served you, you never even tied a string around me, and he tied a ribbon."

 

The maid said: "How many years have I served you, you never even gave me a rag, and he gave me a kerchief."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

They barely made it out of the woods before the questions. The demands on the deal started so it wasn't surprising when it was Chris who finally got upset.

 

“Enough!” Chris roared out startling everyone but Stiles and Peter who'd been watching the man get angrier and angrier. “She had every right to ask and I have every right to answer. Alison I am your father. I am the only one who can say yes or no to this. I agree with Stiles that it can not be her It's far to reckless and the creatures left red and green fur not black like the dogs and the cat we saw.”

 

“It still doesn’t mean she's innocent! She eats people!!” Scott protested making Chris sigh and Stiles smack the other hard on the back of the head.

 

“So?” Stiles hissed at Scott's hurt look. “Chris and Allison are not innocent either. Does that mean we should kill them? Run them out of Beacon Hills? Your hands are not clean either Scott Daniels McCall. Does that mean we should put you down like a rabid dog?” each word was filled with venom and anger making Scott look more and more like a kicked puppy whimpering but it was clear Stiles wasn't going to stop. “No it doesn’t. You are not going to do anything to my Babushka. If I catch you anywhere near here with the intent to hurt her I promise there will be nothing but your skin flapping in the breeze if even that.”

 

To hear the younger male talk the way he was..it was shocking for most of the pack. They never thought Stiles..skinny...defenseless (in their minds) Stiles could sound so cruel or cold.

 

“I think it's time you all went home.” Stiles said once he paused to take in a deep breath to calm his self down as he turned and headed for where he parked his jeep not turning to look at the pack or any of the others. Chris shook his head sighing.

 

“Of all the times for the boy to grow a backbone it had to be during a time of crisis.” Peter muttered making Chris snort. The two older men sharing a look before looking away from each other a faint smile on their lips.

–-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stiles tried to scream in frustration once he was home. He just threw his bag down and then his self onto his bed. He hadn't seen Vasilisa or his dad so he was sure he was home alone.

 

“You do know that they aren't going to listen to you right?” A female voice said making Stiles yank his self up before seeing who it was and frowning.

 

“what do you want?” he growled but was happy to see her none the less.

 

“You visit everyone but me..” the woman, who had light green hair and pure white skin that was spotted in places by patches of skin that look like wood melded in varying shades of gray, white, black, sliver and yellow, pouted dropping next to him.

 

“Brzoza.” Stiles said with a sigh but reached out to stroke her green hair before reaching for his bag and pulling out a ribbon which he tied into her hair. It was easy to forget her sharp talons on her fingers that would feel like a thousand splinters if slapped with them.

 

“I miss little tree.” Brozoza said with a smile at the ribbon. “I bring warning..friend of a friend..not friend..just enemy.”

 

“That makes no scene.” Stiles muttered

 

“I'm not suppose to make scene.” she teased poking him in the cheek before dragging her fingers through his hair, he relaxed into the touch. It never dawned him he spent his whole like around creatures ten times more powerful then him and twice as dangerous as the werewolves and yet he feared the wolves more in ways.

 

The sound of the door downstairs opening and closing made both of them tense up and before Stiles bedroom door opened Brzoza was out the window and gone.

 

“Stiles?” It was Vasilisa with a sharp smile that unnerved Stiles more than he wanted to admit. “I thought you were home..I need some help and I have someone I want you to meet.”

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> For those waiting on an update on 'Child of none' and 'what would my pack do without me', I'm sorry but my old laptop to which my stories were stored on died and I have not been able to retrieve them yet, so wish me luck because other wise I'm having to start over on both of them.


End file.
